Leftovers
by Sionnach Dana
Summary: Heal the Children; a charity for those affected by the war and a charity hoping to promote equality among all members of the magical community, from goblins to werewolves. They stumble across what seems to be the perfect poster-child. They're wrong.


**Leftovers**

The Wizarding world is slowly starting to heal itself after the Second Wizarding War, and despite the numerous obstacles and challenges in their path, the entire magical community have come together under the promising leadership of former Order of the Phoenix members, dedicated witches and wizards and hundreds of other upstanding men and women. Scars are beginning to fade, wounds are beginning to heal and slowly the world is going back to normal, free from any threat or worry of Lord Voldemort returning. And helping to keep the world moving is a number of newly-founded charities intended to help all those affected by the war. Among these, and the most prominent, is Heal the Children, an organisation for children affected by the war.

At the same time, members of the Ministry of Magic are moving to make non-human members of the magical world more accepted by society, including everything and everyone from goblins to werewolves. These measures are well-intentioned, but often lost among the more important and urgent matters of the Ministry, and failing to make any decent headway. That was, until Heal the Children and the Ministry of Magic stumbled across the seemingly perfect opportunity to prove to the world that they should be more accepting.

_Leftovers_ will mainly be told through documents, articles, letters and reports, but occasionally supplemented by more traditional narration. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, and any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

-Sionnach Dana.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Auror Office**

**File Number: **3670V**  
Name: **Mikael Jones Menegal**  
Date of Birth: **16th March 1949**  
Nationality: **Russian**  
Status: **XXXXX  
**Current Location: **Unknown

**Appearance:**

**Height: **5'10**  
Build: **Slim**  
Hair Colour: **Brown**  
Eye Colour: **Brown**  
Distinguishing Features: **None

**Background:**

Believed to have been born in a small village near St. Petersburg in Russia, MENEGAL was the only son of two members of the magical community. His father is rumoured to be from a well-known pureblood family - this has yet to be confirmed. This would seem unlikely however, as MENEGAL appeared to have grown up in a relatively poor household, and former classmates described him as "always having second or third-hand books and clothing". His mother is suspected to be Muggle-born; perhaps the reason MENEGAL did not experience the same wealth that proper members of the Menegal family would have.

He attended the Drumstrang Institute and completed his education there in 1966, and is recorded as being an excellent student. He began his Healer training sometime between 1967 and 1970, but dropped out before completion of his studies. After this, he moved to Britain and appeared to sever all connections with his family and friends in Russia. He applied for a position at St. Mungo's but failed to qualify for the position and shortly afterwards he appears to have gone underground.

It wasn't until 1974 that he was heard from again, having been issued a warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office for performing magic while in the presence of Muggles. In September of the same year, he was issued another warning and a fine of one hundred Galleons for the use of magic while conducting surgery on a Muggle patient. From this, the Auror Office gleaned that he had been active in the Muggle world and experimenting with various types of Muggle medicine. The warning and fine were ignored however, and when a summoning was issued personnel from the Improper Use of Magic Office were unable to locate him.

In 1976, it was confirmed that he was a known consort of wanted Death Eaters, although at present MENEGAL is not believed to be a marked Death Eater himself. In particular, MENEGAL seemed to have strong connections with the werewolf community and numerous rumours have attested to that fact that he is a close ally of FENRIR GREYBACK. After 1981, he again went underground and we are unable to decipher if he stayed in the country during the years after the first defeat of Voldemort. There are a number of unconfirmed sightings around Europe, and he was able to evade capture for years after 1981, both suggesting that it is more than likely that he fled the country.

In 1996 he was briefly visible, spotted three times in the company of FENRIR GREYBACK, and reported in connection with the disappearance of HARRIET TURNER during May of that year. In 1997 it was confirmed by witnesses that he murdered two Muggles and SUSANNA DRONE in the suburbs on London, in broad daylight. In December of the same year, he was witnessed torturing both Muggles and Muggle-born members of the wizarding community with what he later claimed was "Ministry permission". Between January and April of the year 1998 he was highly visible in the magical community and openly consorted with various Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters. In particular, he was a noted friend of the werewolf community.

It was during these four months that the most information was collected on MENEGAL. It appears that his interest in Muggle medicine increased during this period of time, and from what can be gleaned from Muggle newspapers, a number of both animal and human bodies were discovered in the area MENEGAL was thought to be residing in at that period of time. It is worth noting that these bodies showed signs of what the Muggle newspapers and police reports described as "torture and medical experimentation". More information has yet to be gathered on the nature of these "experiments".

In February 1998, it was confirmed that he was an associate of a group of Snatchers, mainly composed of werewolves. It is not known if he was an active member of the Snatchers.

Since June 1998, MENEGAL has evaded detection. He is currently one of the only remaining Dark Wizards who have not been accounted for.

**Charges:**

MENEGAL is wanted in connection to three confirmed murders, numerous unconfirmed murders and assaults, and eight disappearances. He is wanted in connection torturing both Muggles and members of the wizarding community, including counts of Muggle-baiting. Minor charges include the use of prohibited magic and substances, use of magic in the presence of a Muggle, refusal to pay Ministry fines, associating with known Death Eaters and werewolves, and various misdemeanours.

* * *

auror office

i have information on mikael menegal that you are interested in he moves his location every month/four weeks but this sometimes changes he is near arlington reseivior, 1 or 2 miles north in the woods there do not try to track this letter or i will tip-off him you will not find me you will not find me

* * *

**To: **Dervish**  
From: **Quaxly**  
Subject: **Source?

You seen the latest on Menegal? Should be a copy on your desk somewhere, and copies have already been sent to the Squad.

* * *

**To:** Quaxly  
**From:** Dervish  
**Subject:** RE: Source?

Got your owl, and the original letter – it's untraceable for your information. Think it could be genuine. The boss wants us to attend the Squad's meeting at 13:00. They want Menegal's files; we'll see what they're proposing first.

* * *

**To:** Dervish  
**From:** Quaxly  
**Subject:** RE: Source?

You want to meet up beforehand with the others? Better see where we stand before going in.

* * *

**To:** Quaxly  
**From:** Dervish  
**Subject:** RE: Source?

Nice one. Tell the others.


End file.
